


Prince Protection Program

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: The Ship Is In The Harbor (The Concept Of Us) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: 14k, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Abuse but not graphic at all, Minor Character Death, Princes & Princesses, Princess Alexander Hamilton tbh, Protection, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and the Prince of Nevis ever become a typical American teenager? </p><p>When Prince Alexander's safety is compromised in his own country, he must flee his homeland and go into hiding. Now Alex Miranda, a teenager hailing from Washington Heights, must learn how to blend in and maybe not try to fall in love with a fellow orphan along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Protection Program

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!
> 
> I would like to personally apologize for whatever monstrosity you are about to read. I intended it to be 3k tops. Now it's at 14k. I have no impulse control.
> 
> I also want to apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. I had to change some things for the storyline to flow well. Also, this is a Disney AU. Apart from a few swear words, this is pretty damn clean.
> 
> So enjoy 14k words of gay for Valentine's Day, lovelies! I hope you enjoy it <3

Aaron Burr never signed up for this bullshit.

 

Okay, maybe he sort of signed up for this bullshit when he agreed to be the adopted son of one of the top secret agents for the Prince Protection Program. In his defense, he was practically left for dead on the streets before he took him in. So maybe he felt the need to be grateful when he agreed to live with him for a little bit longer. A little bit longer also meant for the past 5 years. It’s also not his fault that Washington has been the only father figure he ever had in his life.

 

He can’t help being an orphan.

 

Seeing a stranger sitting on the spare bed in his room with his back ramrod straight and his long hair swept back into a neat ponytail definitely did not sit right with him. At first, he was just absolutely elated that Washington was back. He wanted to find him and tell him about his day at school. He most definitely  _ didn’t  _ want to see some stuck up, prissy, little prince sitting in  _ his  _ room. Who did he think he is? What a pretentious asshole. There were very few things in life that were truly Aaron’s and now this stupid prince was going to take one of them away from him?

 

“Hello.”

 

He should probably say hi back.

 

“Who are you?” He was not in the mood for formalities. He’s waited two days for Washington to come back and he was greeted with a prince instead. Normally he’d be happy to see a young and attractive boy in his room but Aaron was reaching the peak of his patience.

 

“I am Alexand--” The prince seemed to stop for a second and suddenly realized something before he smiled up at Aaron again. “Alex. Alex Miranda.”

 

“Are you sure? You seemed to hesitate for a moment there.”

 

“No. I am sure.”

 

He needs to talk to Washington.  _ Now. _

 

“Well um…” What was he supposed to say to a prince that didn’t sound offensive? Usually, Aaron was good at keeping it cool. Aaron was the king of control but he feels as if this Alex wouldn’t care if he declared himself royalty to anything other than a country. “So I’m assuming Washington put you in this room?”

 

The mention of Washington’s name brought a familiar light into Alex’s eyes and Burr can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. “Oh yes! He is simply the greatest, isn’t he? Although this room is smaller than my usual suite.” He furrowed his eyebrows together, almost in disgust, but he still gave Aaron a polite smile. “But no matter! It will feel much better once we get that extra bed removed.” Alex gestured to Aaron’s bed and Aaron resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Aaron counted to ten in his head and let out a sigh of frustration. He sensed that Alex was already starting to feel uneasy with him just standing there without saying a word but he didn’t care. “Yeah um, that’s not an extra bed. That’s  _ my  _ bed. Would you--” He counted to ten again, backwards this time, before he could continue on. He was not going to lose his temper over some prissy little royal rat. “Would you excuse me for one moment, Alex?”

 

He turned around, not even expecting an answer until the sound of shifting blankets and Alex’s voice pierced through the silence of the room. “Yes, you are excused.”

 

He looked up at the ceiling before he nodded to no one in particular. He waited for a few more seconds before he went out to find Washington, who has got a whole lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton willingly signed up for this bullshit.

 

He had to admit that he looked very dashing in his tailor-made suit and sash but this was the third rehearsal within the week. As much as he loved keeping busy and setting a relentless pace, he knew the longing for a well-deserved break whenever he felt it. All his advisors knew the importance of a break but apparently his coronation didn’t allow breaks. So all he could do was smile and walk in a specific pattern repeatedly until it was perfect.

 

His maids told him it was already perfect 2 days ago but that didn’t matter. “Hercules, my coronation is in a month. Why are we rehearsing now?” His head guard placed a hand over his heart and chuckled before he squeezed Alexander’s forearm.

 

“Everything has to be perfect, my prince. You are young and most of our people still doubt you. If you can show them that you are ready to be King, then maybe they will finally see you as their leader.” Hercules cupped Alexander’s cheek fondly and placed a soft kiss on the prince’s forehead. “ _ I  _ never doubted you, my prince.” Alexander could only smile and nod so that the rehearsal may continue.

 

“Little Lion!” Alexander turned around and his smiled widened to see Lafayette walk towards him. His eyes looked him up and down and he sighed in admiration. “What a wonderful suit you are wearing! Might I ask  _ who  _ designed it?” Alexander knew Lafayette was merely fishing for compliments but if they were anything but well-deserved praise, he wouldn’t give it to him.

 

“Why you, of course,  _ Monsieur _ Lafayette!” The smile he got in return was well worth it. Lafayette took his hand and instructed him to spin for him. Alexander did so with a laugh, which prompted Lafayette to praise him rapidly in French.

 

“Are you sure I made my little lion look like the leader of the pride?  _ Vous avez grandi trop vite, mon amour _ , _ ”  _ He finished in French and Alexander couldn’t help but offer him a sweet smile. Lafayette has been one of his best friends ever since he was but a small child adopted into the Royal Family. After his mother died when he was merely 6 years old, the King of Nevis took him under his wing and raised him as if he were his real son.

 

Lafayette served as the older brother figure. John Laurens, his Lord Protector, became another father figure after the King died when he was 12 years old. Since the real King never had any biological children, he left in his will that Alexander is the next heir by the time he turned 16. Everyone said that he was too young but Alexander, ever the overachiever, accepted the responsibility gracefully.

 

Just as the instrumentalists were setting up, he spotted John Laurens up on the second floor with some unknown man in a decorated military uniform. He squinted a little bit but the light in his eyes from the glass ceiling above him didn’t help him make out the face. A few notes floated through the air from the band and he called over to his Lord Protector so he could come down and witness the coronation rehearsal.

 

_ “¡Vamos, John!” _  He called and his Lord Protector swiftly went down the stairs. Alexander immediately hooked arms with John and giddily went up the steps towards the throne with him. No matter how tired he was; this part was always his favorite to rehearse. He couldn’t help bouncing in place as he took off his own silver crown to await the golden one to be placed on his head. Alexander looked over his shoulder briefly, stretched his arm out to John and he did not hesitate to take his hand.

 

“Turn to face your subjects, Alejandro.” Alexander did as the archbishop said and smiled at the many servants bustling about the room. He waved at some of the maids fixing up the flower bouquets before he schooled his features into a more serious expression. “Honored guests, family, and friends, I present to you Príncipe Alejandro Manuel Hamilton, heir to the throne of Nevis. He is willing to be your king. If any person has a reason to object, let them come forward and be heard!”

 

A sword then flew right past Alexander’s left ear and screams filled the throne room.

 

He felt arms wrap around him protectively as the archbishop and John stepped back with him. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was shaking.  _ What was happening? Who threw that sword? Who would want to hurt him? _ “I object!” The voice that pierced through the air sounded unfamiliar but rumbled deep and dangerous. He didn’t know when he closed his eyes but when he opened them again, a tall man with a grand red cape stood in the middle of the throne room.

 

“George Frederick,” John whispered in a disgusted tone and he tightened his hold on Alexander. As much as he wanted to stare the man down, his head started to spin from all the events crashing down on him and he buried his head into John’s shoulder.  _ Make him go away.  _ He felt almost like a fool for shrinking in on himself and showing how weak he was but he was still sixteen. He was still unsure of himself most of the time. The man laughed maniacally and Alexander couldn’t stop the tears pouring out of his eyes.

 

“The  _ príncipe _ is too young to be king.” His words held a different accent than what Alexander was used to and the foreign aspect of it made him bury his face further into John’s chest. “Nevis is the only other country still independent of British rule. I intend to correct that. For the honor of the British crown, I declare myself to be the fine ruler of this tiny country.”

 

“Over my dead body!” screamed John, who seemed to immediately regret it.

 

“That won’t be too long then. Right, John Laurens?” Alexander’s blood ran cold at that and he attempted to break out of John’s hold to launch himself at George. It seemed that Alexander didn’t even need to do that for the mysterious man that John was talking to swung from the floor above and kicked George square in the face. Alexander still had the heart to laugh.

 

“Alexander, go with General Washington,” was John’s whispered order to him but he stayed rooted to the spot. What the man did was extraordinary but why would he go with him? He didn’t have time to ask him for John pushed him forward into General Washington’s arms and yelled at him to go as he took out his rapier. He had no other choice. He glanced only once at General Washington’s face before he allowed the man to grip his hand tight as they ran away from the throne room.

 

“Who are you? Where are we going?” the prince asked as they started to descend a staircase outside of the throne room.

 

“Somewhere safe, prince. I’m here to protect you but you must trust me.”

 

“But what about John?”

 

“He will meet us but we must hurry.” His tone was final and Alexander shut his mouth for once and held on tighter to General Washington’s hand. Just like he promised, John was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase, his lip bloody and he cradled one of his hands to his chest but he was otherwise unscathed. As he drew closer to his Lord Protector, Alexander felt his adrenaline rush crash down and he threw his arms around John.

 

“Sh  _ mi principito _ . Everything will be alright.” Alexander couldn’t hide his shaking and god he was just so damn scared. Why would somebody do this to the only family he ever knew? Why would somebody be so cruel?

 

“Mr. Laurens, we must hurry.” He felt John tap him on the back but he refused to let go.

 

“Where are we going?” he directed the question now at John but he, unfortunately, shook his head.

 

_ “No mi príncipe.” _ John tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear before he smiled at him sadly. Alexander never liked seeing that smile. “Not  _ we.  _ Only you.” No. This shouldn’t be happening. He can’t leave John behind. He won’t allow it.

 

“But you are my Lord Protector! You have to protect me right?”

 

“And this is my way of protecting you. You have to go with General Washington and trust him. George Frederick must never find out where you are. That is the only way of keeping both you and our country safe. I will remain so that the people will know you will one day return.”

 

“No! Not without you!”

 

When he sensed that Alexander still didn’t want to leave, he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small box. “Here, wear this.” John took out a small silver locket from the box and wrapped it around Alexander’s neck. “Your father had this made before he died.” The locket hung right above Alexander’s heart and reflected the rays of the afternoon sun.

 

“So, no matter what happens, you never forget that you  _ are  _ a prince.” John wiped a few more tears from the young prince’s eyes and sighed. “Don’t worry,  _ mi príncipe _ , we'll be together again. I promise.” Alexander nodded at that, for the first time silently taking orders.

 

“We have to go  _ now.”  _ With a quick hug for John, Alexander took General Washington’s hand again and started running up to the roof of the palace where a helicopter was waiting for them. General Washington ushered him inside before climbing in himself. Soon enough, he was high up in the sky. He saw John looking up at him and he tightened his hold on the locket around his neck. After a few more minutes, his beloved country was nothing but a tiny blip in the sea and Alexander did not know when he would be coming back to save it.

* * *

“Is this some kind of prison?”

 

“Not prison, protection.”

 

Alexander jumped at the new voice. It sounded like the accent that General Washington also had but more feminine and soft. He turned around to see the projected face of a young woman smiling down at him. “Príncipe Alejandro Manuel Hamilton, you are now in the safe custody of the international Prince Protection Program or PPP for short.”

 

“I’ve never heard of it. It sounds ridiculous if you ask me.” One second into a new and unknown location and his sass comes out. The woman looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him.

 

“Nobody hears about us until we’re needed. Excellent work, General Washington.” The woman was addressing the man behind him now and he nodded once before he exited the weird looking elevator. He felt like he should have followed him but the door closed before he was able to. “You’ll be safe now, Prince.”

 

“Will I be staying here long?”

 

“Not too long. Only until you are ready for Stage 4.”

 

“If there is a Stage 4, there must be a stage one am I correct?”

 

“Stage 1 is Extraction _.  _ That is what brought you here.”

 

“Stage 2?” He was going to ask as many questions as he can. If somebody were to be keeping him away from his country, they would have to thoroughly explain themselves.

 

“Transition.”

 

“Transition to what?” He could go on and on.

 

“Stage 3.” He knew that he was already testing her patience but he couldn’t care less. So many things have been happening today and it was probably only 2 pm. Usually at this time, he was helping Lafayette in his dress shop while having tea. “I’ll explain everything once you come inside.” At her words, the door of the elevator opened and she greeted him. “Welcome, Alexander, to the operational heart of the Prince Protection Program, a top-secret agency funded by the world's royal families.”

 

Alexander couldn’t hide the look of pure awe on his face and the darker skinned woman smiled. “We are actively providing protection to over 35 princes all over the world who have been threatened in one way or another.” The rest of her speech has become mere white noise as he continued to look around the room in fascination. He briefly heard someone calling the woman  _ Director Schuyler _ but that was the extent of his attention span.

 

“Please follow me, Prince Alexander.” One of the assistants lightly pushed him forward before he was able to walk. Another assistant was saying reports to Director Schuyler about several other princes who needed some things. “Tell Prince 105 that we will consider bringing him somewhere with a climate similar to his country. I believe anywhere near the equator, but far enough away from his country, will suit him nicely. Try the Philippines and ask him if that would suffice.”

 

“What about me? Where are you sending me?” Alexander interrupted and the Director shook her head.

 

“We won’t be sending you anywhere until you complete Stage 3, Transformation.” And boy did that not sound suspicious at all. “First we will start with the hair and then your clothes.” Did she just say they were going to start with the hair? Before he knew it, he was already seated in a chair and scissors were hanging dangerously close to his ear.

 

“Stop!” The hairdresser pulled the scissors back immediately. Alexander was able to let out a sigh of relief but his heart was still beating fast. “I wish to speak to General Washington and  _ only  _ General Washington. I only trust him.” Director Schuyler didn’t seem to be surprised and she gestured for Alexander to wait in the back room as she called for him. Frankly, his conversation with General Washington was shorter than he intended.

 

“Who will be protecting John Laurens?”

 

“You are. As long as you are in Prince Protection Program, your Lord Protector will be safe.” Alexander furrowed his eyebrows at that and was about to go on a long tirade about how he can’t protect John if he wasn’t there. “George Frederick is hoping you will contact him and then get a hold of you. As long as you remain hidden, you will not be thrown into a jail cell or be made a slave. He will make an example of you and Nevis will be under his rule. He claims to be doing this for Great Britain but it is evident he is doing it for himself.”

 

“So please Alexander.” General Washington leaned forward and looked the young prince in the eyes where tears were starting to form. He looked so small and afraid, almost like a fragile doll. “If you care about your country and John Laurens’ safety, nobody must ever know who you really are.”

 

Several minutes later he was no longer Alejandro Manuel Hamilton, the Prince of Nevis. He was now Alex Miranda, a typical American teenager hailing from Washington Heights. His only request was that he stays in close proximity to General Washington. “He is the only person I trust,” He said with his arms crossed and Director Schuyler took his request to heart.

 

“You are now ready for Stage 4. Relocation.”

* * *

“Hey, son!”

 

“Don’t you  _ son  _ me.”

 

“I take it you met Alex?”

 

Aaron merely glared at his pseudo-father with the intensity of the sun. He didn’t understand why he was taking this so lightly. He barely got his attention while he was here because he was always at school or cutting up wood. Now he has to share a room and possibly the attention of his guardian with some stuck up, spoiled, rich boy. Technically, he was also pretty financially stable with Washington working with a secret protection program but he was never allowed to flaunt such a thing. It’s not like he wanted to.

 

He would rather remain neutral and invisible in school. Yet he didn’t want to be invisible to his own foster dad either.

 

“Who is he and why is he in my room?” He was well aware that he was sounding selfish and rude but did he not see this coming? “A normal dad would go to a foreign country and bring his son back a t-shirt or maybe a snow globe.  _ Not  _ a person.” His words only registered in his head when Washington only continued to stare at him.

 

“You never called me your dad.” His voice was soft and held fondness Aaron didn’t recognize.

 

Oh.

 

“Because I’m not your son.” He redeemed immediately but the older man only stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You are my son. No ifs, ands, or buts. Even if you don’t want to see me as your dad.” Washington shrugged his own shoulders and Aaron wanted nothing but to say he was wrong. Of course, he saw him as his father. Washington was just not very good at showing affection other than the occasional one-armed hug or gentle smile. He adopted him when he was only 10 years old. Washington became his legal guardian when he was 11, which was also the same time he attempted to apply to Princeton University. That was also the same University that laughed at and rejected him.

 

Washington had held him as he cried.

 

Before the tension could consume him entirely, Aaron’s thoughts went back to the Prince in his bedroom. “You should have warned me.” He gestured vaguely to the window of his room and Washington sighed.

 

“The director didn’t give me a choice. He doesn’t trust anybody but me.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Washington looked at him with a soft smile, which made Aaron feel guilty. He shouldn’t be so hard on his dad. His job was relentless and sometimes Aaron was afraid he wasn’t going to come home. During the times he was away on a mission, he would sneak into Washington’s bedroom, curl up in his sheets and try not to cry himself to sleep. Each time he attempted that, he failed.

 

“What I do is complicated, Aaron. If I thought for one second it would hurt our family…”  _ Our family.  _ That was the nail in the coffin for Aaron and he held up a hand for him to stop talking.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I get it, it’s your job.”

 

“So you’re in?”

 

“Are you going to give me another choice?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“Thank you, son.” There was that smile again and Aaron would have killed to always see that smile on his face.

* * *

 

Aaron has never been so relieved that he was finally in the bus.

 

He wasn’t going to say out loud that yesterday has been the longest day of his life, not when Alex Miranda just fell into the seat in front of him. That’s what he gets for standing up while the bus was still moving. He felt mean for laughing but after the night he had to endure with the almighty prince, he needed some sort of reprieve. The prince blew some strands of hair that pulled out of his ponytail out of his face as he took a seat. Aaron just thought it served him right.

 

What he meant by that is the royal pain he had to endure from him the night prior. Of course, he expected him to be as princely as possible but his dad - he somehow can’t stop saying that - told him he needed to  _ blend in.  _ He promptly replied that he was never going to blend in. The boy’s posture was too straight for him to be taken seriously. His language was too proper and clean. Sometimes he even talked too much. No, scratch that. He  _ complained  _ too much.

 

Besides, did he  _ really _ think he actually owned green silk pajamas?

 

One day Aaron was going to snap. Somehow he felt that day was going to be today.

 

It was also weird seeing Alex in his clothes. His shirts were a little baggy on him but everything else fit fine. He was always fidgeting with the collar or untucking the hem of his shirt just to inevitably tuck it back into his pants again. It took a while to find shoes for him, considering that Alex was about a head shorter than him so his feet were naturally much smaller. Aaron had to dig into his closet and throw some of his seventh-grade converse shoes at Alex. Unfortunately, only one of those pairs fit.

 

“What will be our first tutoring session, Aaron?” the prince said as he peeked over the leather seat at him with a bright smile.

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s a class. Not everybody has the privilege to be privately tutored, Alex. Also, you come from Washington Heights remember?” Aaron whispered harshly and he felt only a little bit of guilt when Alex winced.

 

As if he was only remembering now that he was still in hiding, Alex shook his head profoundly. “Oh. Right. Of course, it’s been a while since I have gone to a public school.”

 

“You went to a public school?” Aaron asked in disbelief and Alex nodded.

 

“Only when I was very little. I started private tutoring when I was 6 years old. So I actually don’t remember going to that school anymore.”

 

“Figures.” He refused to say a word after as he dug into his bag to pull out his earphones and phone. Thankfully, Alex got the message and turned back around in his seat. He lived a few miles out of Manhattan so it usually takes a while for the bus to get to the school. When they finally got there, Aaron made sure that he went out first so that Alex would follow him. “By the way, our first class is French. Try to blend in, will you?”

 

“I’ll try my very best Aaron Burr, sir!” Aaron resisted the urge not to barf into the grass. They were the same age; he didn’t need this right now.

 

“Don’t call me that.” All he got was an apologetic smile and a quick curtsey. He yanked Alex back to a standing position before he could even finish the curtsey and looked around to see if anybody saw them. Thankfully, everyone was too busy to even notice them. “And don’t do that.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“Also, a piece of advice if you’ll take it?”

 

“Anything at all!”

 

“Talk less. Smile more.”

* * *

 

“Smile more, Laurens. You are much more attractive that way.”

 

Laurens still kept his mouth in a perfectly formed frown as he watched George, or  _ King George _ as he so wrongly coined himself, spin a globe around. “Where do you think our  _ principito _ is, hm? Any word from him?”

 

“No. And there never will be.”

 

“Oh dear Laurens, we should not be so negative! Let us think happy thoughts, hm? Let me start.” He sat on the chair behind what used to be John’s desk and covered his eyes dramatically. John chuckled lightly as he imagined that was what King George would exactly look like in his coffin once all of this was over. “I am picturing a dashing, young man and he is sitting on a throne.” John would rather be in his jail cell than here.

 

“Royal subjects shower him with adoration and they have made him their king!”

 

“You will never be King of Nevis as long as I’m alive!” John yelled and the guard he was with pulled him back so he wouldn’t land a punch on George’s face.

 

George just opened his eyes and stared at him as if he were a boring show on the television. “You are ruining my happy thoughts, love. Take him away!” Just as the guard was starting to usher him out of the room, George stopped them. John didn’t turn back around and his heart was pounding loud in his ears. “Make his chains tighter. The next time I see him, I want his wrists to be bruised.” He gave a dramatic wave of his hand and the guard dragged him back to his jail cell to do as he was told.

 

The only thing keeping John going was the knowledge that Alexander was safe.

* * *

 

“Aaron!”

 

_ Fuck off Alex. _

 

“Aaron, slow down!”

 

_ Please just go away. _

 

_ “I order you to stop!”  _ Aaron was yanked ear first out of his thoughts to face Alex. What a little bitch. He was standing there with his head held high and a challenging glint in his eye. He almost looked like he was preparing for a duel. Well if it was a duel Alex wanted, it was a duel he was going to get.

 

“You order  _ me? You order me?  _ Well, I order you to take a long walk off a short pier!”

 

“You can’t order me to do anything!” There it was. There was the stuck up prince he knew Alex was and he was so glad to see his true colors shining now.

 

“Well, you’re in my kingdom now, sweetie.” He said with a venomous tone he didn’t know he possessed and he would have gone all up in Alex’s face if Washington didn’t come running over to intervene. “Dad, he’s helpless! He can’t act normal at all.” He didn’t even have the right mind to register that this was the first time he directly called Washington  _ dad  _ because he was just so humiliated and angry at Alex and he was tired of waiting for everyone all the damn time.

 

Before Alex could retort, Aaron beat him to it. He was just so done with hearing this boy’s voice. “A normal teenager doesn’t order a hamburger in 6 different languages. A normal teenager doesn’t speak fluent French in class. A normal teenager also doesn’t nominate someone totally invisible to be  _ motherfucking Homecoming Prince _ in the middle of the cafeteria!”

“Aaron, language.” Washington warned him gently but Aaron didn’t care. He was busy glaring at the small prince who thinks he’s the smartest in the room. “And you could order a burger in any language, huh?” Washington’s attention was now on Alex and Aaron felt his heart constrict. Tears prickled in his eyes but damn it if his dad was going to see him actually feel affected by this.

 

“I always speak to my staff in their native tongue,” Alex spoke that in the most irritating tone and it took all of Aaron’s remaining willpower not to strangle him right there.

 

“Can’t you see this is never going to work?” Aaron was so tired, to say the least. He just wanted his dad to come home and maybe bond over woodcutting or school. However, in comes Mr. Non-stop who just happened to be better at _ everything _ . Aaron didn’t want to say out loud that he was jealous but he was pretty fucking jealous. So after the second time that Washington told him it was going to work, he just turned on his heel and marched straight to his room. He didn’t bother keeping the door unlocked.

 

So what if he was acting childish? Alex had everything he could possibly want in life but the one thing, the only thing that Aaron wanted was Washington’s love and attention. He finally had confirmation that Washington loved him like a son and made it clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. Now Alex seemed to take that away from him too. So when he heard insistent knocking on the door, he just buried his face deep into his pillow and willed himself to fall asleep.

 

A few minutes later, the knocking stopped and his breathing evened out.

* * *

 

Thomas Jefferson would stop at nothing just to be Homecoming King.

 

His father before him was both the Prom King and the Homecoming King. His mother was also the Queen in both events. He had a damn good legacy to maintain and some nobody named Alex Miranda wasn’t going to stop him. Who the hell did he think he is anyway? Sure he was slightly attractive. Sure he might have captured the heart of every other girl and guy in the school but that was it wasn’t it? Also, what kind of teenager speaks fluent French? (Thomas did but that was beside the point.)

 

“Does that loser Aaron seriously think he would become Homecoming Prince? He barely won Student Council President.”

 

“That is because you ran against him, Jeffy. You also slandered his name and he resigned as Student Council Vice President before the school year even started.”

 

Jefferson glared at Madison with a look that said to shut the fuck up. Madison merely shrugged and continued to read his book. That was something Jefferson admired about him at least. He didn’t take anyone’s bullshit and was popular in his own right. If anybody were to be Homecoming Prince with him, it should be Madison. Not  _ tree boy _ Burr or the new kid Alex. When he was back in Monticello, he practically ruled his school. Ever since he moved to New York, he had to fight to be on top.

 

He was not going to let  _ anybody  _ get in his way of being Homecoming King.

 

“We’re just going to have to be extra careful, right Maddy?”

 

The smirk that graced Madison’s face was an expression that Jefferson would be proud of. In fact, he almost shed a tear at how much he’s grown. “Aren’t we always, Jeffy?”

* * *

 

Aaron really fucked up this time.

 

“May I be excused, sir?” The sir was no longer directed at him but at Washington. His dad nodded once and Alex practically ran out of the dining room. If he listened closely, he would have heard sniffles. Aaron has never felt guiltier in his life. What was it about Alex that made him feel guilty every time he insulted him or told him he should act normal? It wasn’t like Alex was going to stay forever. In fact, Aaron wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

 

His father, however, put his spoon down and gave Aaron a pointed look. He figured he deserved that look. He finally snapped and asked Alex if it was nice to play peasant for a day. He had to admit that it was a total dick move but the flower crowns and the home cooked meals really struck a nerve with him. He acted like the picture perfect son that Washington always wanted. Washington even looked at him as if  _ Alex  _ was the one he adopted from the streets and not  _ Aaron.  _

 

It looked too damn real to him so he snapped.

 

“Do I have to say it, Aaron?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me.” Washington’s face softened when he noticed the starting trickle of tears forming in the corner of his son’s eyes. “But I forgive you nonetheless. Not entirely, though, son.” He didn’t even have to say it out loud and he stood up slowly. Washington gave him a nod of approval as he walked out of the dining room to look for Alex. It seemed that he didn’t even need to look very far for Alex was just laying on his bed in the perfect fetal position. The familiarity of the position sent a twinge of empathy through Aaron’s heart.

 

“You do not know me, Aaron.” Aaron really had no plan of knowing him anyway but his voice was soft and vulnerable. He sounded more like a child than he really was.

 

“You’ll be back soon enough Alex. I don’t need to know you.” He thought that was that. He came here to apologize, not get a lecture from a kid he barely even knew. Although Alex was making that much more difficult when he started the conversation first. He sat on the edge of his own bed before Alex turned around to face him.

 

“How much did your father tell you about me?”  _ Father.  _ Aaron ducked his head at the mention of the word father. As much as he wanted to say that  _ yes Washington was his real dad _ , he couldn’t.

 

“He’s not my real dad. I was adopted by him 6 years ago.” Saying those words out loud hurt more than he intended.

 

“But you call him father?”

 

“More or less, yeah.”

 

“I was adopted too.” That threw Aaron for a loop because he never thought Alex to be an orphan like him. He seemed too proper to ever know the hardships of not being wanted by several families. “I was a sickly child. My real father left us before I was even conceived. My mother died when I was 6.” Aaron really didn’t want to hear any of this. He didn’t need a sob story from him. He didn’t need somebody to feel the same way he felt.

 

“My real name is Alejandro Manuel Hamilton and I am a royal prince.”

 

“I sort of figured that out myself.”

 

Alex just continued on without stopping for breath. Aaron had to admit that he was amazed by the feat. “I am from a small island nation called Nevis. It is the only other island in the Caribbean Sea that is not under the British rule. It is not on most maps. It is very small and very unimportant to larger countries such as America.” Aaron kept quiet as Alex finally took a deep breath before continuing on. “But it is very important to me.” His voice was wavering and Aaron felt that he was close to tears himself.

 

Alex took out the locket from under his shirt and placed it gently into the palm of Aaron’s hand. “When the king died, he left Nevis to me. He never had any biological sons and he raised me after my mother died. It is as much my kingdom as it was his and the responsibility weighs solely on me.”

 

“But you’re so young?”

 

Alex shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I would gladly lay my life if it sets my country free.” There was an unusually long silence in between Alex’s next sentence but Aaron was always good at waiting. He had enough practice when it came to Washington going on missions. “One month before my coronation, our palace got attacked. Your father was very brave.” He didn’t need to know that. His father was the bravest and the kindest man he ever knew.

 

“He risked his life for you right?” Aaron interrupted Alex and he wiped a few tears that decided to betray him from his cheeks. “He does that, you know? It’s his job. He rescues poor, oppressed princes and on occasion…” He paused for a second to wonder if his choice of words would affect this conversation but inevitably, he didn’t care. “On occasion, he rescues orphans from the streets.” His voice cracked on the word  _ orphans,  _ which prompted Alex to place a comforting hand on top of his own.

 

“Did he tell you that we had to leave my Lord Protector behind?” No. He didn’t even think about that. “My Lord Protector has acted as ruler for the country until I turned the age my father placed in his will. He is my confidant, my best friend, and the second father a poor, bastard orphan could only dream of. George Frederick has him held hostage and the only thing keeping him safe is if I played Alex Miranda.”

 

“I didn’t know--”

 

“Well, now you do.”

 

“Talk less.” All this information was just processing in his brain and needed time. “Please Alex you can sto--”

 

“If I ever did anything to make you hate me, I’m sorry. I am truly sorry.” Aaron spotted some strands of hair that escaped Alex’s otherwise neat ponytail and he resisted the urge to reach out and tuck them behind his ear. He looked so frantic and helpless. In this moment, he looked just like a typical American teenager who just wants to do something right. “I will try to blend in. I will try to be from Washington Heights! It is the only way to save John Laurens’ life.”

 

Aaron let the silence cover them and he sighed. Since Alex was trying then there was no other reason for Aaron not to try, right? “Well, John Laurens would be happy to know that I want us to start over.” Alex’s eyes brightened and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. He could get used to this. They just needed time.

 

“I would like that very much.”

* * *

What Aaron meant by  _ start over  _ was definitely not what he was seeing now.

 

The yogurt shop was crowded, people were filming on their phones and melted yogurt was slowly flowing into the main shop. Aaron wanted to believe that it wasn’t Alex at the back screaming his head off but he knew he was lying to himself. He knew the shrill tone of his voice. When he went closer to the counter, he saw Alex right there. He was standing in between two broken yogurt machines and he looked so damn helpless.

 

He looked even more so when he slipped and fell to the floor.

 

The sound of Jefferson’s laughter rang through the air like a broken church bell and Aaron wanted nothing more than to take him to confession. He spared a single glance at the Monticello Mongrel before he pushed through the crowd to get to Alex. “Alex when I said you can’t have everything that’s mine, I didn’t mean we had to share embarrassing moments too.”

 

“But… you told me to get a job.”  _ Damn it. _ Why did he have to sound so helpless too?

 

“Not this one! This job is for losers. I had this job before, trust me. This job branded me as a loser in freshman year.”

 

“H-How cruel.” Alex whispered more to himself than anyone else but Aaron’s only concern was getting him out of there.

 

“Come on Alex, let’s go through the back.”

 

“No.” Aaron raised an eyebrow at that but from his tone, he knew what Alex was going to do. He wanted to walk through the crowd. He wanted to solidify the humiliation and Aaron  _ didn’t _ want that for him.

 

“Alex come with me--”

 

“No Aaron. I will not go through the back door and show Thomas that I am afraid. I am not afraid. I am not a fool. I’m  _ not _ stupid.”

 

“Alex we have to do something.”

 

“Then I will turn the other cheek. I would normally write about these things. I have written myself out of hell. I have written my own deliverance but today my words hold no other meaning but defeat. If I speak of this embarrassment, Jefferson will have won and I’m sure you don’t want that as much as I do.” Aaron couldn’t believe his ears. All he was able to do was stare at Alex in awe. The prince picked up the soaked cowbell cap from the floor and held it in his hands.

 

“Just like you said, Aaron. Talk less.” He stepped closer and took his hand. Aaron didn’t know if he was supposed to hold it back but it seemed that Alex didn’t care. “Smile more.” His own advice sounded out of place on Alex’s tongue but he followed him through the crowd. The grip on his hand was tight, which reinforced the idea that Alex was indeed scared. So he squeezed it back, which sent a message that he was not going anywhere.

 

Besides, it was all worth it seeing Madison’s face after he smashed some frozen yogurt on his head. Alex’s smile could not have been any wider.

* * *

“This is a skill that most Americans master by the third grade but it’s never too late to learn.”

 

“I am ready.”

 

“Are you absolutely ready?”

 

“I am ready to learn how to burp like a real American.” Alex’s face was so comically serious that Aaron had to resist laughing.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Alex bounced lightly on his feet as he took another sip from his soda can. Aaron waited patiently until the beautiful symphony of eructation emerged from Alex’s mouth. “I did it!” Alex yelled in delight and he spun around happily. Aaron laughed as the shorter boy danced in place before they both sat down on a nearby bench just a few feet away from the house.

 

“Great job! Next we’ll work on slouching, eye-rolling and talking back to my dad.” All of these, if taken out of the context that he was a royal prince, made him absolutely excited. He swung his legs back and forth from the bench and smiled as he thought about all the other amazing things a typical American teenager does. He took another sip from his can and let out another impressive burp, which Aaron rated as a 9.5 out of 10.

 

“Oh if Lafayette could see me right now, he would be very upset with me.”

 

“Who’s Lafayette?” Aaron almost pronounced it wrong and Alex chuckled lightly.

 

“Everyone’s favorite fighting Frenchman! He is also my royal clothing designer.” Aaron’s jaw dropped at that and he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You have a royal clothing designer?”

 

“He is a close family friend. He offered to serve us without the promise of payment. He is one of my very best friends and if there is an emergency, he would be the first one I would call.”

 

“It must be nice to be a King.” The words came out of Aaron’s mouth before he could stop it but Alex didn’t look like he took an offense to them. Still, he felt the need to apologize. “Sorry.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t be sorry.” Alex smiled at him softly, the same way that Washington would smile at him if he did something that he was particularly fond of. “Being a king isn’t all about the suits and the crowns, Aaron. Being a king means you are a servant to all. My father before me never called himself king. To everyone else he was a father, brother, and friend.” Alex opened the locket around his neck and showed Aaron the picture of both his biological mother and his adoptive father.

 

“I hope to be just like him one day when I am king. I would also like to make my mother proud.”

 

“You and me both, kid.” Aaron wasn’t looking at Alex but at a distant tree that housed a small woodland creature. He didn’t know what kind. Maybe it was a squirrel or some unknown species, it didn’t matter. What mattered is that he knew Alex was smiling at him. What mattered is that they both have a legacy to protect and they’re coincidentally doing it at the same time. What suddenly seemed to matter was the hand that was dangerously close to his on the bench that twitched every time he took in a breath.

 

“Thank you, Aaron.” He snapped out of his stupor to face the young prince with a surprised smile.

“Thank you for what?”

 

“For helping me today. A prince is never sure who his true friend is.” Aaron’s heart started beating faster at his words and he was afraid it was going to burst out of his chest when Alex scooted closer to him. He felt himself stop breathing entirely when Alex placed his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Today, I am sure.” Aaron could do nothing but lay his own head on top of Alex’s and let out a contented sigh.

 

“Me too.”

* * *

 

He was right in saying that the next time meant bruised wrists.

 

John was hiding the black and blue patches of skin underneath the hoodie that  _ King  _ George generously provided for him. He didn’t want to see the look of satisfaction on this vile man’s face. He didn’t want him to think he won just yet. “Come in, John! We have a great matter to discuss.” Of course, he wasn’t offered a chair but George was standing right in his face anyway. He could smell that awful cologne from his jail cell. It was much more nauseating up close.

 

“Do you think what I have on is too much?” He did a little twirl in front of John and the hem of his ridiculous cape swept at his feet. John only raised an eyebrow. George took that as his cue to continue. “I want to look my very best when I announce my engagement today.” The back of the cape practically slapped John in the face but he otherwise didn’t react. Marriage, however, was never a subject this man ever put his mind to.

 

“Who could be so unfortunate as to be your bride?”

 

“Not bride,  _ mi amor. _ ” George walked slowly towards him like a cat ready to pounce and John swallowed soundly.  _ “Un marido, no una esposa.  _ Would you like to know who is the lucky man who has  _ captured  _ my heart?” John didn’t want to hear it for he had the sinking feeling he already knew who it was. George was already breathing against his ear too soon before John was able to slow down his breathing.

 

“As a matter of fact, he is standing right in this room.” His breath was hot on his ear and John wanted nothing more than to cry right there. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. He couldn’t show weakness. He couldn’t show George any sign that he is winning.

 

“I-I will  _ never  _ marry you.  _ Ever _ .” John couldn’t stop his voice from shaking as he spat ceremoniously into George’s face. The man could only laugh as he stepped away from the disbelieving Lord Protector.

 

“Of course, you won’t,  _ mi querido.  _ But Alejandro will not know this.” George started walking around him like a vulture observing its already dead prey before he devours it. “He will see the announcement and think you are doing it to protect him. Soon enough, he will race to his Lord Protector’s side and then the  _ both  _ of you can rot in a jail cell or he could join you in exile. Whichever tickles my fancy for that day.”

 

“The people of Nevis will never accept this!”

 

“The same was said for the rest of the British West Indies 20 years ago but look at us now, hm?” George gave him another smile that John would have thought looked handsome on any other face before it dropped into his signature frown. “Take him back to his cell. I’m bored of looking at my fiancé’s face already.” John was too tired to object as the guard dragged him back outside. John spared a worried glance at Alexander’s clothing designer but smiled widely when he saw Lafayette purposely stick the end of his needle into George’s bottom.

 

Lafayette caught him staring and winked once. That was a memory John could dream about tonight.

* * *

 

“How the hell did I become Homecoming Prince?”

 

“So am I and I do not see how that counts as a problem, Aaron.”

 

“It’s a pretty big problem!” Aaron turned around to face Alex, his cheeks flushed and the plastic crown held tightly in his right hand. “I can barely get someone like Theodosia to notice me at school so how the hell could I be a prince?”

 

“Well Theodosia is a lovely girl but she is not worthy of you if she will not give you the time of day.” His tone was matter-of-fact but Aaron could only groan and fall backwards onto his bed.

 

“You can say that because you are all high and royal.” Aaron hugged one of his pillows to his chest and puffed out his cheeks. He was well aware that he looked ridiculous but wasn’t he already humiliated enough? “I’m just a guy who lives near the woods.”

 

“No.” Aaron looked up again to see Alex sitting on the edge of his bed. He placed his hand carefully on his knee. If there was a reason Aaron’s heart was suddenly beating faster, he was willing to wait for it. “You are so much more than that, Aaron. You are a prince now!” He said it as if it was the most amazing achievement in the world. Aaron kind of just wanted to snap that stupid plastic crown in half.

 

“Trust me, Alex. I am  _ not  _ a prince.”

 

“Yes, you are!” This boy’s insistence was impeccable as he stood up and waved his arms to prove his point. “You just… do not  _ feel  _ like one yet.” Alex sat back down on the bed, which caused Aaron to bounce slightly with the mattress. Alex sat cross-legged in front of Aaron and stretched his arms out towards him. He wasn’t completely sure what Alex wanted him to do until the prince rolled his eyes, for the very first time, and took both of his hands.

 

Alex’s hands were small in his own but rough. His heart started beating faster again. “You think being a prince is superficial and is about what you wear or how you look?”

 

“From what I watch in Disney movies, yeah.” Alex rolled his eyes again and Aaron should not have felt proud at seeing that.

 

“Well it is a little bit about how you look but you know what’s really important?” Did he really expect Aaron to have an answer to that? Aaron simply shrugged and Alex gave him his warmest smile. This was a smile he never saw before. It felt like this was the first time Alex ever smiled like that and he only ever wanted to show it to him. “It is about what you have to offer the world and who you are as a person.”

 

When Aaron still didn’t have any words to say, Alex had no problem filling in the silence for them. “Come on Aaron Burr, sir! Let’s find your inner prince.”

 

Aaron had a feeling that Alex was not going to let him down gently.

* * *

 

This week was a whirlwind of events.

 

Alex was able to drag Aaron to every kind of charity event within the next few days and strangely enough, Aaron seemed to enjoy every single one of them. His absolute favorite was when they volunteered to do inventory at the Women’s Center at a local college. They ended up finding their homecoming suits in a nearby thrift store with the help of about 10 other women. Alex loved watching Aaron interact with the women. His smile was bright as he talked about the feminist rally they were planning next Tuesday and he promised to definitely walk with them.

 

“You are good with everybody, Aaron. Especially the people in the Women’s center.”

 

“Well I guess I just have a soft spot for people who want equal rights, you know?”

 

“You and me both, kid.” He recycled Aaron’s words that were previously directed at him only days ago. Aaron didn’t even try to acknowledge that fact for he was too busy walking in a straight line with a book on his head. Alex told him it was for his posture. He placed a book on his head as an example just so Aaron would be tempted to do it. “It is a prince’s job to help people and you are doing a fantastic job at it.”

 

“I guess I never thought about what it really means to be a prince. Like--” The book that was already balanced at the edge of Aaron’s head fell down before he was able to finish his sentence. “Like this bullshit! I can’t believe you actually have to do this.” Alex couldn’t lie to Aaron anymore. He thought this as he walked towards him and he slowly removed the book from the top of his own head.

 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Alex bit his lip hard just to keep from laughing out loud as Aaron looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Wait… Then why am I doing it?”

 

“Because it is funny!” He couldn’t contain his laughter anymore at the brilliance of his own little prank. Aaron threw both books on the edge of his bed and lightly slapped Alex’s arm.

 

“I hate you!” Alex’s smile dropped immediately at that and his world felt like it was crashing down on him. He only ever heard Aaron say that to him in his dreams. He didn’t think it would become reality.

 

“Y-You do?”  _ Stupid Alex! Why are you crying? _

 

“No! Not as in  _ I hate you  _ ‘I hate you’ but more like  _ I hate you  _ like ‘you’re my best friend.” Alex let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding and he smiled up at the taller boy. He didn’t notice that some of his tears fell down until Aaron was wiping them away with his thumb. Now, Alex was no stranger to telenovelas for his maids watched them every day and this scene was vaguely familiar to one of the 57 telenovelas he was aware of.

 

Was there not usually a revelation when this happens? Alex was not entirely sure. He hasn’t caught up on the latest episode of  _ Desventurados Amantes.  _ He wasn’t certain if Maria and Eliza confessed their love for each other. To be safe, he shouldn’t say anything of it. Aaron didn’t need to know anything that could complicate their already complicated circumstance. Besides, he was a prince now and he needed to see for himself the person he has become.

 

He pulled himself out of Aaron’s hold and he gave him his most convincing smile. “Well, that suit is ugly.”

 

“Really?” Well, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t take a joke right away.

 

“No! You look good in it. You look handsome, Aaron.” Alex gestured at the full-length mirror next to the door and walked with his friend towards it. Alex stood a little bit behind Aaron as the taller boy actually admired how he looked in the mirror. He straightened the lapels of this blazer and fixed the tie still with an unbelieving smile. It was like he didn’t recognize the person looking back at him.

 

“You’re becoming a prince on the inside and now you look like one too.” He placed the plastic crown that Aaron hated so much on top of his head and smiled. Aaron was beaming at both of their reflections but Alex was only looking at him. He was suddenly filled with great sadness as he watched Aaron fidget with his suit. He reminded himself that he had to leave him one day. He was going to leave Washington and Aaron once his country was safe again.

 

He didn’t think going back to his home country brought him so much grief.

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Aaron wasn’t looking at his reflection anymore but at Alex. He urged himself not to show any sadness and he gave him the most genuine smile he could muster.

 

“I’m just thinking about how much fun we will have at homecoming that’s all.” Alex had to admit that even  _ he _ was convinced with himself. Aaron looked at him longer than he was used to but he shrugged after a few seconds.

 

“As long as I’m with you, it will be the best night of my life.”

 

Those same exact words plagued his brain when he fell asleep that night.

* * *

_ King George the third has proclaimed that he is now engaged to Lord Protector of the still missing Príncipe Alejandro Manuel Hamilton. A month before the young prince were to be crowned king, George Frederick seized an attack that led to the Prince fleeing the country. Lord Protector John Laurens refuses to give insight on the most recent events and claims that there is still no word from the lost prince. _

 

_ The people of Nevis have so far showed a united front against their new King. The citizens of the small country have organized strikes and rallies outside of the palace and have refused every new law passed. King George has done nothing to rectify this matter but rumors say that he will soon be making Nevis a part of the British West Indies. _

 

_ All are waiting for their beloved Prince to return. _

* * *

The protection program was on high alert.

 

The announcement of George Frederick’s obviously set up engagement with John Laurens has spread to several tabloid magazines all over the world. What made it worse was that the magazines have now circulated to the United States of America. So far, no magazines have reached New York but they were only able to contain the English tabloids. They were still in the works of obtaining the tabloids in the languages that Alexander could speak.

 

Unfortunately, Alexander could speak 10 different languages.

 

“General Washington, we have a major problem.” The general’s face popped up on the big screen before she could finish her sentence. “The announcement of George Frederick’s engagement to John Laurens has popped up in several tabloid magazines.” Director Schuyler held up a bundle of them to prove her point and slammed them on the floor. If any of the custodial staff was able to get the memo to burn them the moment they hit the floor, she didn’t have the time to check.

 

“He would never agree to marry him.”

 

“I was not suggesting he would, General. I know John Laurens personally and he would rather roll in his grave before marrying a man like that.”

 

“George Frederick is doing this to draw Alexander out. He knows he won’t allow John to be forced into marriage.”

 

Especially since he’s in love with the clothing designer,” muttered Director Schuyler and the General raised an eyebrow at her before she coughed loudly. “I did not say anything General.” The man’s lips twitched slightly and Director Schuyler just rolled her eyes. “Anyway, it is imperative we keep this from Alexander.”

 

“Yes ma’am, I agree.”

 

“General, has he made any enemies? Anybody who might want to expose his identity?”

 

General Washington shrugged and Director Schuyler allowed herself to be slightly relieved at that. “Alex has become one of the most popular people in school. If he made any enemies, Aaron would have punched and threatened them already.”

 

“I see so much of you in your son, General.” Director Schuyler said so with still the memory of a young and fearful boy lost on the cold streets of New York fresh in her mind.

 

General Washington chuckled at that and shook his head. “That’s what I’m afraid of, Director.”

* * *

 

“I have to go back to my country.”

 

“Ok all Jefferson did was throw our suits into the mud, which was a total dick move by the way. Whatever Jefferson and Madison told you could not have been  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Oh but it is, Aaron. Look.” Alex thrust a tabloid magazine into Aaron’s hands before he sat back down and hugged his knees to his chest. There was a large picture of Alex and some guy, he read in the caption that it was John Laurens, right smack in the middle of the page. “King George is forcing John into marriage.”

 

“ _ King  _ George?”

 

“It is only a title he has given to himself.” Alex stood up and stared sadly at the picture of him and Laurens. “But he is no king. No king would force someone into something he never wants to do. My Lord Protector deserves a chance of love just as much as anyone.”

 

_ Does that mean you think I deserve a chance too? _

 

“Dad will never let you go back.”

 

“He will never know.”

 

“Yeah but  _ I  _ know. And I’m not letting you go back either.” Aaron didn’t want him to go for several reasons and most of them were entirely selfish in nature. For Alex’s sake, he’ll explain the unselfish one. “Your country needs you, yes. They need you to lead them and to protect them and that is something you can’t do from jail which is  _ exactly  _ where you’ll end up if you go back to Nevis.” But it seemed that Alex had heard enough. Aaron tried to grab his hand but the prince was out of the room before he could even graze his skin.

 

Aaron stared at the space where Alex used to be and he shook his head. “No way am I letting this happen.” A plan started to form in Aaron’s head and if he executed it properly, Alex would be safe for a little bit longer. It just had to take a few sacrifices.

 

First order of business was to steal dad’s phone. That was relatively easy since he always left it on the kitchen counter. Sometimes Aaron forgets that his dad was a secret agent with him leaving his gadgets everywhere.

* * *

 

**From: unknown number**

**_Is this the number of Monsieur Lafayette?_ **

 

**From: Lafayette**

**_Yes? Who are you and how did you get my number?_ **

 

**From: unknown number**

**_That’s not important. All that matters is I am a friend of Príncipe Alejandro and he is going to make a VERY big mistake._ **

 

**From: Lafayette**

**_Mon petit lion? What mistake is this?_ **

 

**From: unknown number**

**_He wants to come home_ **

 

**From: Lafayette**

**_Absolument pas! Absolutely not, my still unknown friend. It is too dangerous._ **

 

**From: unknown number**

**[You have now changed the name of this contact to l'ami de mon lion]**

**_I know. But I have a plan and I need you to list down whatever I send you and then delete these texts, got it? We can’t risk this “king” George finding out about this._ **

 

**From: Lafayette**

**_Anything for mon prince. Anything._ **

 

**From: l'ami de lion**

**_All right. To start with, I’m going to need two suits._ **

* * *

**** Thankfully, Alex didn’t run off like he expected him to. He found him at the same bench where they had their first burping contest near the outskirts of the woods. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set in the horizon so the last few rays of light illuminated Alex’s soft features. It may have sounded cliché but Alex has never looked this beautiful. He was not ashamed to think that of him.

 

He was just afraid to say it out loud.

 

He knew in his heart that Alex was going to go someday. They weren’t actually living together and sharing clothes just for the sake of it. He knew Alex Miranda was really Alexander Hamilton but a part of Aaron wanted him to forget the protection program and all the secrecy and just…  _ be _ with Alex. It was foolish of him to think that Alex would want to stay forever. He knew he would have to leave and rule an entire country but he just wished Alex didn’t have to do it all by himself.

 

He wanted him to stay a little bit longer. He wanted to wake up and see Alex still sleeping in his oversized Beatles shirt. He wanted to share a cereal bowl and drink from the same milk carton as Alex. He wanted to teach him how to cut wood, climb up the bigger trees and watch the sunsets from in between the branches every night before winter would come. He wanted to watch Alex fall asleep through his own heavy eyelids and dream of them swinging on the same bench they first started bonding.

 

He wanted to one day hold his hand and tell him how he really felt.

 

Aaron sat down next to Alex, their hands once again dangerously close. He let the silence wash over them. He didn’t want to pressure Alex to talk to him. What he wanted Alex to know was that he was here for him and that no matter what happened, he was always going to be by his side. Be it figuratively or literally, he needed Alex to know that he was there to hold his hand. It was up to Alex if he really _wanted_ to hold his hand.       

 

“I will miss this place. I will miss you, Aaron.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to miss you too, Alex.”

 

Another long silence fell upon them in which Alex took Aaron’s hand in his own. Aaron didn’t want to read into it but he squeezed Alex’s hand nonetheless. He watched as birds flew in and out of branches and squirrels chased each other from tree to tree. Still Alex refused to let go of his hand. He figures it was because Alex was scared. Heck, Aaron was scared for him. That was exactly why he needed to do this.

 

“Alex, can you do me one more big favor before you leave?”

 

“Anything for you, Aaron.”

 

Aaron let the corners of his lips curl up into what he hoped look like a smile before he spoke again. “You said so yourself that it is a prince’s job to help people.”

 

“That is correct.” The smile he was rewarded with was a better view than any sunset he could ever watch.

 

“The dance is on Friday night and there are some people that I want to help. This night should be made special for them and I want this night to be special for us too.” Aaron paused and waited for any reaction from Alex but he just nodded at him to keep going. “Will you stay until then? Please… for them.” Honestly, this was for him too but Alex didn’t need to know that. Alex didn’t need to know a lot of things.

 

Alex didn’t need to know the plan that he was going to execute if he said yes.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this… homecoming dance, Monsieur Lafayette?”

 

“Oh absolutely my king.” Lafayette resisted the urge to wince as he addressed the vacuous mass disguised as a human his king. “I felt that I was probably betraying Monsieur Laurens but I thought you should know.” The mention of Laurens brought a grimace to George’s face and a sad smile to Lafayette’s. He wished that Laurens could forgive him for this but he did say that he would do anything for Alexander. “It’s for the good of Nevis.”

 

“Well, I should not keep you from your work, monsieur. Fuel the jet immediately, we will be flying to New York.” George addressed one of his assistants and the man bowed before he exited the room. “Might I see what suit the principito will be wearing?”

 

“A three-piece suit, my king. His suit a navy blue but his tie will be a beautiful shade of Caribbean blue. It is to match the prince’s darker skin tone.” Lafayette was grateful to discover that George Frederick had a condition aptly called  _ stupidity _ . Of course, he didn’t need rocket scientists to discover such a thing. It was as plain as there was water on earth. As much as George claims to want to ruin the prince, he could barely remember how he looked like because Alexander hid his face immediately into John’s shoulder after he attacked.

 

Once again, absolutely stupid.

 

“Magnifique, Monsieur Lafayette! Well back to work then, shall we? You have a suit to finish!” As George pranced out of his dress shop, Lafayette finally let out a laugh of his own.

 

“Two actually, toi crétin.” This time, the tie will  _ actually  _ match Alexander’s skin tone.

* * *

 

The  _ Stag to Homecoming Party  _ was now in session.

 

Aaron invited several of the students who were not going to Homecoming with a date, whether they are a boy or a girl, and together with Alex they taught them how to be royalty. At least for just one night, they could call themselves princes and princesses. Alex taught them how to sit, eat and drink properly while Aaron took care of making them all look beautiful. His text messages to Monsieur Lafayette really did save him from going to Homecoming in an ill-fitted tux.

 

Aaron enlisted the help of Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, Director Schuyler’s two younger sisters, for hair and makeup. Aaron made sure that Eliza styled Alex’s hair to the point that he almost looked like he had shorter hair. If one were to squint and to stand really far away from them, him and Alex would have looked the same. As long as he kept his gloves on, along with the mask that completely covered his face, they would look like twins.

 

Aaron definitely thought this through to the last detail.

 

They were identical in everything except for the suits. Alex’s tie was a deep emerald green while his was a Caribbean blue. “Where did you get these?”

 

“Well, you said to contact Monsieur Lafayette if there was an emergency. Forgive me if I thought that also included fashion emergencies.”

 

“Believe me Aaron, those kinds of emergencies are at the top of Lafayette’s list.”

 

When the rest of the students with them were ready to go, all Aaron had to do was fix up his tie. Just as both of them finished up, Washington was standing by their doorway. Aaron’s eyes lit up and he giddily went up to his father. “How do I look, dad?”

 

“I think we may have a problem here.” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and checked his suit to see if there were any wrinkles. When he looked up again, his father was smiling at him with tears in his eyes.  _ Actual  _ tears were in his eyes. He’s never witnessed something like this before. “I think I almost didn’t recognize my son in that suit.”

 

“Dad…” Large arms wrapped around him before he could even finish his sentence and he buried his face into his broad shoulders. “You’re crushing me, dad.” This was the third time he has called Washington  _ dad _ in one sitting and he did not plan on letting up on that anytime soon. His father lets him go soon enough and smiled at both him and Alex as if he was seeing them for the very first time.

 

“Have fun, alright? Call me if you need anything and I mean  _ anything.” _

 

“Of course, dad.” Peggy whistled from the end of the hallway and pointed to her wristwatch. “You protect princes remember?” With that final statement, he took Alex’s hand and started walking away. He felt his dad’s eyes on his back the entire time until they were out of the house.

* * *

The plan was going perfectly.

 

King George finally had a hold of him and he was already on his way to board the waiting helicopter when an unmistakable voice pierced through the air like a gunshot. No. He wasn’t supposed to follow him. He wasn’t supposed to be here. “George Frederick!” Aaron took off his mask now because what was the damn point? He was already exposed. Alex stood there in front of them with his head held high, the golden plastic crown on his head suiting him perfectly.

 

He would have loved to see Alex wearing a crown at a time much simpler. At a time where Alex wasn’t a runaway prince and Aaron wasn’t just a teenage boy who lost his way. He would have cheered for Alex as he ascended the stairs to the stage to take the Homecoming King title. All of this would have happened if this were another life.

 

But that wasn’t reality.

 

That was a fairy tale.

 

“Well, it appears that  _ everyone  _ wants to be a prince tonight. Unfortunately, the masquerade must be cut short.” The man took the mask from Aaron’s hands swiftly and threw it to the side. Aaron watched as the wind carried it away into God knows where.

 

“What are you doing? The plan was going so well.” Aaron pleaded Alex with his eyes more than his words. Aaron was never as good with words as Alex was but if he had to write a damn novel just so he could understand what he was doing for him, he would write a fucking trilogy.

 

“This was a very brave plan but this is my fight, not yours.”

 

“You don’t have to go with them--” The edge of a rapier was at his neck and the rest of his sentence was cut off.

 

“As the prince so eloquently pointed out, this is not your fight. So step aside or your head will roll to the side. I’m giving you a choice here.”

 

The doors of the helicopters slid open before Aaron could choose his fate and his eyes widened at the sight of Director Schuyler and his father sitting in the front seats. “Hello, George Frederick.” Director Schuyler waved at him with a smirk and General Washington had an equally terrifying expression on his face. “Good to see you again, George! How’s the revolution going on in the rest of the West Indies? I hear you’re getting your sorry ass kicked.”

 

“This may fly in your country but here that’s called kidnapping. We’re turning you over to the international authorities.” Watching his dad in action made Aaron feel like the world’s proudest son.

 

George didn’t even think about engaging in conversation before he started to run away. Director Schuyler sounded bored when she called for the guards to go and catch him but General Washington was already on his way. Aaron just watched in disbelief as his father chased George down the fire exit and winced slightly when he heard a shout of pain. “How did you guys find out we were here?”

 

“You don’t enlist the help of my sisters without there being a slight bit of suspicion,” said Director Schuyler with a knowing glint in her eyes.

 

Admittedly, that was the part of the plan Aaron didn’t go over too much. Before he could apologize to Director Schuyler, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around just to be greeted by a fierce hug. “I can’t believe you would do this for me.” Alex whispered in his ear and Aaron wrapped his arms tight around the prince. His grip got a little bit tighter when he realized that, since George was now arrested, Alex could go back to Nevis.

 

Alex could actually leave him now.

 

“Well that’s what princes do right?” He willed his voice not to crack when he spoke but he was stupid to think Alex wouldn’t notice his distress. The shorter man pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. Alex must have found whatever he was looking for in Aaron’s eyes and he smiled at him. Aaron hoped that was a very good thing. “It is a prince’s job to help people.”

 

“And you are truly a prince now, Aaron. I think this should be yours--” Just as Alex took the plastic crown off his head, a shrill voice called out their names. When he looked away from Alex’s face, he was greeted with the sight of a limping, soaking wet Jefferson walking towards them. His deep purple suit clung to his body in all the wrong places and his usual mane of hair draped around his face in sopping wet bunches.

 

“Nobody moves! Nobody goes anywhere…” Jefferson limped closer and closer until they were practically cheek-to-cheek. He plucked the crown out of Alex’s hands and placed it on his own head. “I’ll take that, thank you.” Aaron didn’t even have the words to ask Jefferson what happened because the Homecoming Prick already started to limp away. Poor thing still tried to keep his head held high. Aaron admired him for his tenacity.

 

“Can I ask why Jefferson looks like that?”

 

“Let us just say I may have accidentally pushed him into the pool.”

 

“How scandalous! What would the tabloids say of such a rebellious prince?”

 

“They would say he was only doing it to protect the people he loved.” Aaron, at first, thought he meant the people of his country but Alex was only looking at him.

 

_ Wait. _

 

Aaron could only stare as Alex leaned closer and closer to him. Time seemed to stop as his lips drew closer to his own. Aaron was frozen in the spot until Alex’s warm breath melted him in the sweetest way possible. Before he could finally feel Alex’s lips on his own, a loud cough broke them out of their trance and Aaron winced. “I forgot that we might need the approval of the father.” Alex whispered before he placed a kiss on Aaron’s cheek and let him go.

 

Aaron turned around to face his father whose arms were crossed in front of his chest and his expression unreadable. It was unreadable to everyone but Aaron. “What were you thinking, son?”

 

“You would do anything for the people you loved.” He didn’t feel ashamed anymore. He felt Alex shift behind him and he glanced over his shoulder briefly at him before turning back to his father. “Sometimes you do stupid things to keep them safe.”

 

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Was everybody recycling his words at him the entire week? “Why didn’t you just come to me?”

 

“You would have never let me do it.”

 

“He would make an excellent trainee for next year’s recruitment, General!” called Director Schuyler still from the helicopter and the General only glared at her.

 

“You’re not helping!” Director Schuyler only shrugged before sliding the helicopter door closed. Washington continued to glare holes into the door of the helicopter before he brought his gaze back to his son. His expression softened when he caught his son looking at Alex the same way he used to look at his own wife years ago. “You’re lucky I was here, Aaron.”

 

“I knew you would be.” Washington tilted his head slightly as Aaron moved away from Alex and towards him. “You’re always there for me, even when you’re not here.” Aaron pulled his father into a tight hug and Washington did not hesitate to hug him back. Aaron buried his face into his shoulder again; reminiscent of the time he first adopted him when he was only 10 years old. He was still his little boy. He was just all grown up now.

 

Which reminded him that he had to have a little one on one talk with the current Prince of Nevis. Prince or not, he was getting the standard threats a regular dad would for do his son. He was simply taking precautions. Aaron pulled away from the hug with the brightest smile he ever saw on his face and Washington’s worries melted away. Almost. Alex was still standing behind them and he was  _ definitely  _ having a talk with him when they get home.

 

Just as Aaron completely pulled away, Aaron gave him one last squeeze. “You protect princes, remember? That’s what you do.” Well, he certainly couldn’t argue with that.

 

Aaron was definitely the first prince he protected.

* * *

 

Ten minutes into being king and already Aaron had him trapped between his arms. It wasn’t that Alex was complaining. It was just that they were still in a very public place and his Lord Protector was right across from them. Though he wasn’t quite sure  _ why  _ he was worried that John would see him when he was too busy with Lafayette.

 

“You do know I  _ can  _ order you to let me go now, right Aaron?”

 

“As a consort, I think I am a little obligated to say no.”

 

“You’re not my consort yet, Aaron.”

 

“I’ve got time.” With that statement, he placed a little kiss on Alex’s neck.  “But for now, let me pretend.”

 

“So it’s your turn now, I see? How long will you pretend that you are my boyfriend?”

 

Aaron smirked as he nibbled the lobe of Alex’s ear, which solicited a beautiful gasp from the new King’s lips. “Hopefully not for long, my king. I could be something more if you so wish. Maybe once we get your debt plan through, we can think about other things.”

 

Alex let out a sigh of pleasure. “I love it when you talk economics to me.”

 

“Only for you, my King.” Alex couldn’t really take waiting anymore as he surged forward and placed a well-awaited kiss on Aaron’s lips. Aaron hummed happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s waist.

 

“I hope that you won’t just be my boyfriend. I’d like to pretend you are my consort for as long as I live.” Alex said when they finally pulled away to breathe. Aaron smirked at that and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

“Well then,” His whispered tone sent shivers down Alex’s spine and he wished that Aaron didn’t take so much pleasure in dragging everything out. He felt Aaron’s lips curl up into another one of his smirks against his ear before he chuckled. Alex wanted nothing more than to push Aaron into not teasing him anymore. Alex however didn’t need to do that as Aaron rubbed the tip of his nose against Alex’s neck and whispered, 

 

_ “Long live King Alexander.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you wish! They're sweeter than chocolates ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hunger-Pang Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063868) by [TheSadisticMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin)
  * [In Need Of Defending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075267) by [TheSadisticMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin)




End file.
